


Melancholy Shared

by Tesser



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesser/pseuds/Tesser
Summary: I'm a little to out of it for details, but this is basically a reaction fic to a fic, erm, I'm sads. anywho, I'll fix this up nice in a day or two when I'm sober. heh ^_^"Write drunk, edit sober" ~Ernest HemingwayI've seem to have taken it literally. *headdesk*





	Melancholy Shared

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little to out of it for details, but this is basically a reaction fic to a fic, erm, I'm sads. anywho, I'll fix this up nice in a day or two when I'm sober. heh ^_^  
> "Write drunk, edit sober" ~Ernest Hemingway  
> I've seem to have taken it literally. *headdesk*

  
It was one of those days. When the need for the euphoria brought on by liquor outweighed the necessity of clear thinking. When too much sad threatened to undo any progress made out of the deep trench of depression. The bottle of whiskey was in a wooden box serving as a liquor cabinet though for some reason this box was currently being held closed by an overly large pumpkin. It wasn't even October yet and a freaking pumpkin was blocking him from the whiskey. There was sake in the fridge and it was terrible. Well at first. Drink enough and taste doesn't matter anymore. And this state was where Todd was working on slipping into. In one hand was a ceramic mug with its dribble of sake and in the other hand was a cup of water. It was that bad that after every swallow of sake he had to take a drink of water. Gak.

Unfortunately he also had Europop stuck in his head. Thank you Eiffel 65 and your damn song, Blue. Fuck you.

He finished off the awful sake and then the water and set both cups on the table beside his bed. The numbness was setting in nicely. Todd poked his nose and cheeks in various places, testing the numbness in his face. It soon spread to his wrists and legs. He lay there trying not to think, contemplating nothing.

A rapping at his window caught his attention and it soon slid open. Nightcrawler crawled in through his window and stood at the foot of his bed.

He cocked his head, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Todd drawled "liquor, heh."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You want me to stay or go?"

"Climb into bed, Fuzzy. I ain't going nowhere."  
Kurt squinted at Todd in confusion a moment, but climbed over the end of the bed and into place beside Todd, laying his head on Todd's outflung arm.

"I just read some sad shit, yo." Todd murmured.

"Vas?" Kurt asked quietly, dipping into his native tongue.

"Damn fan fiction."

"Yeah, if only school assignments could be so riveting."

"One of my favorites died. Terribly. Melted right into the asphalt."

Kurt's eyes widened.  "Ja, I read that one too. The saddest part for me was when the pictures were destroyed. His liebe didn't get to have those mementos."

"Yeah." Todd was silent for a while. And just when Kurt wasn't sure he'd say anything else, "Had to leave a crying emoticon. And then have a drink. Or two."

"Fear gained words with that story." Kurt said each word carefully as though each one came to him at that moment one at a time and he didn't want to mess them up.

They lay quiet and still together as the rest of the light slid away and night crept up fully. Kurt watched Todd's skin sweat out the poison that was alcohol and Todd watched nothing at all. Understanding lay between them. Quiet, intangible, and sure as Death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally came back, I just fixed two little typos, probably no one noticed them.   For the longest time I had forgotten this story and the story it references... and now rereading it still makes me sad.  I have left everything else as it was.  
> And then I also put it here on AO3. :-D  
> Originally posted to LJ 9/21/2014 (took me long enough)


End file.
